Talk:William Smith
Semantics Does one play a stand-in? Aren't those the guys used as placeholders while the important actors get dressed? ;) -- Cid Highwind 21:36, 22 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Maybe he played a stand-in within the Bashir 62 program? Warp One 21:51, 22 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::I think Warp One, what Cid is getting at is the use of grammar. It would seem "appeared" as a stand-in or was "paid" as a stand-in would be most accurate. Suppose it all depends if they made it on screen. --Alan del Beccio 22:46, 22 Dec 2005 (UTC) Inaccurate Removed: * (born in Columbia, Missouri) * He is a pretty big sportsman and holds titles in boxing and discus throwing. Bruce lee offered him a lead in Return of the Dragon. Was awarded the Purple Heart. Probably known for horror movies. * ''In 1948 he acted in ''The Boy with Green Hair with Dean Stockwell. In 1954 he stared in Never so Few with George Takei. In 1965 he acted with James Doohan in 36 Hours. William acted as Joe Riley(1965-1967) on Laredo other Star Trek actor to appear on the show were: Clint Howard appeared in an episode in 1966, Hal Baylor appeared in two episodes(1966), DeForest Kelley acted in a 1966 episode, Jack Perkins appeared in a 1966, James Doohan acted in a 1965 episode. * He appeared with Dean Stockwell, 27 years after ''The Boy with Green Hair, this time in Another Day at the Races in 1975. In 1976 he stared in Rich Man, Poor Man with Harvey Jason and Fionnula Flanagan. A year later in 1977 he stared with Paul Winfield in Twilight's Last Gleaming. In 1979, two years later, he stared in The Rebel with Kim Cattrall. * In 1980 he stared with Jonathan Banks in ''Wild Times, also that year, he starred in Any Which Way You Can with Michael Cavanaugh, George Murdock, Logan Ramsey, Dick Durock, and Roy Jenson. He acted with Ed Begley, Jr. In 1982 in Tales of the Apple Dumpling Gang. In 1983 in The Outsiders with John Meier. In 1985 he stared with Catherine Hicks in Fever Pitch. Also in 1985 he acted in Wildside, James Cromwell appeared in an episode. A year later in 1986 he acted in The Phantom Empire with Jeffrey Combs, also that year he starred in the film Eye of the Tiger with Seymour Cassel and Bert Remsen. In 1987 he stared with Brian Thompson in Commando Squad. He acted with Clint Howard in B.O.R.N. in 1988. Also in 1988 he stared with Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa in Bulletproof. * * ---- Whoever played these Ferengi characters, uncredited, if most DEFINITELY ***not*** the same 6'2" bodybuilder, stuntman and actor William Smith, who speaks four languages, served as a Russian language specialist in the Korean War, had CIA and NSA clearance, et cetra. There is *no way* he played a Ferengi, credited or otherwise, on any Star Trek series. The very idea is ludicrous. Look at the guy's IMDb page, which lists dozens of legitimate acting credits over 40 years but nowhere mentions any stand-in work on Star Trek. William Smith was not doing stand-in work in the 1990s. 01:27, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :I am also not sure if this William Smith is the same as listed on IMDb, but I know that the actor who played the Ferengi extra on Voyager is a "William Smith". Perhaps we should remove the information about the man listed on IMDb until we know who the man really is? For the stand-in. I read many times here on MA that a stand-in appeared in an episode. This is incorrect, background performers or extras appear in episodes as the people in small roles (uncredited), crowd scenes and in the background. A stand-in is a man/ woman who substitutes for an actor/ actress for the light settings, camera testings, etc. A "pure" stand-in does not appear on screen! There are many stand-ins who had a second job, the job of a background extra, for example Lorine Mendell, Carl David Burks, Richard Sarstedt and many others. This is the reason I created the Category:Stand-ins. ;) – Tom 01:43, 28 February 2008 (UTC)